Office Days
by Michaela123
Summary: Companion piece to Movie Night. JJ needed Rossi, and she needed him now.


**Here is the follow up to 'Movie Night'. I'm not sure I like this one as much, but hey! There might be one more in this, I think I have an idea of how to make it into a trilogy - I shall see! Anyway! Here it is! Also, for future reference, never try to straighten your hair while writing a story. It results in pain and lots of burns…!**

JJ walked through the BAU offices with determination. She needed something, and she needed it fast. She had tried her best to push her needs down, but unfortunately, the hormones that were currently coursing through her body, were just too strong to ignore. It was his fault she was feeling like this, so now he had to make it better.

One of her hands rested softly on her five month baby bump. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she was going to be a mother, and although at times, the prospect of that was scary, she definitely still had strong memories about the night her child was conceived, and part of her wished she could tell her team that they were there when it happened.

Striding into the office of the man who got her into this condition, she closed and locked the door behind her, before lowering the blinds. The whole time, she ignored the man that she loved raised eyebrows.

"Is there something that I can help you with, _Agent Jareau_?" David asked, looking up from the pile of folders on his desk.

Crossing the room, she stood in front of him. Her eyes raking up his body. "Yes, _Agent Rossi_, there is something that only you can help me with." Running her hand his pant covered thigh, she cupped his manhood, smirking to herself when he hardened to her touch. "My hormones are screaming at me for you, and I can't ignore them any longer. I need you now."

Rising from his seat, he looped his arms around her expanding waist, so his hands could kneed the tired muscles of her back. "I thought you didn't want to do the whole public place sex thing, again."

"I changed my mind! Please don't make me beg! I'm pretty sure I could find someone else too help me with my problem. Morgan is just-"

Dropping his lips to her pulse point, he immediately cut off her threat as he nipped at the sensitive skin, while he worked his way down the buttons of her shirt. "When have I ever said no to you? And don't you ever, give me images of you with another man again. It's not good for my heart, baby." Kissing and licking every inch of skin he exposed, he could feel himself swelling further, but he tried to push that need down. This wasn't going to be hard and fast like last time. No, this was going to be soft and slow. "You are beautiful, Jennifer. Absolutely beautiful."

Pushing the crisp cream silk shirt off her shoulders, he gently palmed her breast through the lace of her bra. He knew that she had been tender in that area due to the pregnancy, and he didn't want to hurt her. This was going to be pleasurable, not painful.

Trailing his hands behind her, he unclasped her bra, letting it fall loosely at her chest, before he stripped her of it completely. For what felt like minutes, he just stared. Taking in all of the changes that had occurred on her body since that night in her kitchen.

"Tell me what you want, baby? What you need." David whispered into her neck huskily, while his hands drove her crazy.

"You…your mouth…your tongue…" JJ pleaded, her eyes full of need.

Pushing down her slacks, and panties, he eased her into his office chair, before draping each of her legs over the chairs arm rests.

Dropping to his knees, he teased a finger into her waiting wetness. "Is that what you need, baby?"

"More! Damn it, David! More!"

Kissing up her left thigh, he heard her moan, but he wasn't ready to give her what she wanted, at least not yet. Kissing to her chest, he took a hard nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as she writhed beneath him. "There's no need to rush, baby. I want to take my time."

"David…"

He could hear the pain in her voice. He wanted to torture her, but he couldn't do it - that would come later. Relenting, he thrust two fingers into her heat, while he took the small bundle of nerves at the top of her femininity between his teeth. He loved the way she thrashed beneath him. The way she writhed beneath him when he found the spot that drove her wild

Removing his fingers, he immediately replaced it with his tongue, smirking to himself as she moaned in pleasure. He could play her body like a piano.

"God! More, David! Faster! I'm so close!"

Brushing his thumb over that oh so sweet bundle of nerves, he felt her contract around him as she screamed his name.

"Is that what you needed, baby?" David finally asked when her breathing regulated itself.

"God yes. God David, that was amazing baby. You were amazing. But now, I think that I should repay you for what you did to me." Shoving his shoulders, she pushed him back, before standing herself up. "Tell me, David. Do you want me?"

Growling, he pulled her into a fierce kiss. "I always want you."

Pushing him back further until his legs connected with his office coach, she smiled as she moved her hand to his straining arousal in his pants. "You know, if you needed me to do this, then you only had to ask."

"You are important than I am right now. You are giving our child life, so I will always give you what you need first."

"You are too good too me." Unbuckling his pants and pushing them and his boxer shorts down, she dropped to her needs and took a leisurely sweep along his entire length of his manhood with her tongue.

"God! Jennifer! Don't tease!" David panted

"What do you want me so do?" JJ asked from her position between his legs, eye brows raised seductively.

"You know what I want!" David ground out, frustrated.

"You want my mouth?" She questioned, taking him in her hand.

"Always." Taking him deep within her mouth, she moaned at his taste. She never tired of that. "Ooh…that's it baby."

Nipping and kissing down his entire length, JJ placed one final fleeting kiss on his tip, before moving back to his lips. "I need to feel you inside me…please, I don't think that I can wait any longer."

Collapsing back onto the couch, he pulled JJ on top of him, he positioned himself under her, before guiding her by her hips onto him. They both groaned as the sensations over took them.

Keeping his hands rested on her hips, he helped her keep the pace, as he thrust his hips too meet her.

"Shit! Jennifer! You're so tight! So tight, hot and wet! That's it baby. Take all of me!"

"God, David! You're so deep! So, so deep baby!"

Reaching between them, he brushed his thumb against the bundle of nerves that would bring her, her ultimate release. "Let go, baby. I won't let you fall."

Screaming his name as the orgasm ripped through her body, JJ was sure that the last time it had been that amazing, was when they created their child.

He felt her contact around him as she came, and it was enough to send him hurtling over the proverbial cliff.

David held her close as they both rode out the aftershocks together. "Wow, Jennifer. I think if all visits to my office go like that, you should just move in."

Blushing, JJ met his eyes. "I don't know what came over me…I just couldn't wait till we get home. I needed you now."

"You can't help it, it's just like when you need pickled onions and chocolate ice cream at two in the morning…and why are you smiling like that?"

"Pickled onions and chocolate would be so good right now…please baby?"

"Fine." Standing, David pulled his clothes on. "You're just lucky that I love you so damn much."

And yes, she really was.


End file.
